hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Neville Ashworth
}} Neville Ashworth is the ex-husband (but reunited in 2012) of Suzanne Ashworth, and the father to Hannah and Josh Ashworth. He was also the presumed father of Rhys Ashworth, however Suzanne revealed that she had an affair with Neville's brother Noel, and he is Rhys's biological father. Biography Neville arrives with the rest of the Ashworth clan in 2005, moving into the Hunter family's old home. The local businessman, he is married to Suzanne Ashworth(and his children are Rhys Hannah and Josh In 2007, Neville discovered that Suzanne had slept with his brother Noel Ashworth, 20 years ago and his eldest son, Rhys, was not actually his biological son, but his nephew. Neville claims he knew nothing about the affair. Rhys decides he wants nothing to do with him for several weeks and moves in with his father. Eventually Noel shows his true colours and leaves Hollyoaks. Rhys returns home and rebuilds his relationship with Neville. In September 2007, it is discovered that Hannah has an eating disorder. Neville has difficulty understanding this and tension begins amongst the Ashworths. Neville finds out that Noel has died. Neville quickly plans Noel's funeral and wake. Rhys does not want to go to his father's funeral; however, Josh finally convinces him to attend the wake. Rhys tells Neville that he is the man who has raised him and so he will always see Neville as his father. When Hannah returns from hospital, the family try their best to support her. Neville finds out she is in a relationship with Danny Valentine and is not too pleased. Whilst he says his reason is that Hannah had been advised not to enter a relationship while recovering from her eating disorder, his real objection is Danny's skin colour. Later, Neville tries to accept Danny. In April 2008, Neville and the rest of the family are shattered when they learn Rhys is having an affair with his half-sister, Beth Clement, who is engaged to family friend, Gilly Roach. Further trauma occurs when Beth and Rhys are in a serious accident which kills Beth. In November 2008, Neville buys The Dog in the Pond in a private auction. He also purchased a number of council flats in Hollyoaks. Neville renames The Dog "The Jolly Roger". However, he changes it back after discovering it has turned into a gay bar. In 2009, Neville, along with Suzanne, Rhys and Josh, assume Hannah has taken a relapse after finding food, planted by Ash Roy (Junade Khan), in her room. Innocent Hannah tries to explain it was Ash, but the Ashworths do not believe her. Hannah then moves out as she cannot cope with living with people who do not trust her. Hannah continues to have problems until leaving in early 2010. In spring 2010, Josh is the driver in a car crash which injures several people. None of the family knows that Rhys had spiked Josh's drink, and they all blame Josh. Neville and the family cut Josh out of their lives and as a result, on Suzanne's birthday dinner, Josh punches Neville. Acting on Josh's behaviour, Neville reports his own son to the police. Josh is sentenced to prison for his role in the car crash, and the family falls further apart. To make matters worse, Suzanne begins a sexual affair with Hannah's fiancé Darren Osborne at Calvin and Carmel's wedding. Suzanne tries to resist, but soon Rhys catches them as they are about to have sex. When Rhys tells Neville about the affair, Neville throws Suzanne out of the family home. When Josh returns early from his prison sentence, Neville and Suzanne reconcile. Ultimately Neville decides they need a clean break, and they tell Josh that since he started their problems, he will stay behind while the rest of the family move to Spain. A guilt-ridden Rhys, unable to convince Neville to change his mind, confesses that he was the one who caused Josh's car crash. Neville is furious with Rhys, who then stays behind in Josh's place, to help sell The Dog. In spite of Neville's anger, he hugs Rhys goodbye, suggesting he will forgive Rhys. Other information *In January 2011, Suzanne unexpectedly returns to Hollyoaks. She reveals that Neville is divorcing her as she is pregnant with Darren's twins. *In December 2012, Suzanne returns for Rhys' funeral and reveals that Neville could not make it as he recently had surgery on his back and couldn't fly out. It is also implied that Suzanne and Neville are still together in Spain. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2005 debuts Category:2010 departures Category:Ashworth family Category:Businesspeople Category:The Dog in the Pond landholders Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:Residents of 1 Stockton Lane Category:Drive 'n' Buy employees Category:Past characters